


The endless last time

by Shimba97



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, David Tennant - Freeform, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Good Omens, Jealous Michael, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Original Fiction, Penises, Protective Michael, Sad, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimba97/pseuds/Shimba97
Summary: They couldn't say the exact day it all began.It was a cold winter day and the snow, after the last storm, had covered everything; roads, driveways, parks. Everything seemed to have stopped, paused from the spectacle that nature still knew how to offer.From that day on, everything had changed.Michael and David had been colleagues. Then friends. Now they were lovers.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The endless last time

**The endless last time**

They couldn't say the exact day it all began.

It was a cold winter day and the snow, after the last storm, had covered everything; roads, driveways, parks. Everything seemed to have stopped, paused from the spectacle that nature still knew how to offer.

From that day on, everything had changed.

The lives of two men were linked, in the sweetest but most distressing way.

Michael and David had been colleagues. Then friends. Now they were lovers.

The media, the fans, the gossip magazines, hypothesized a thousand theories as they approached so blatantly. But their story couldn't come out, it would have been a catastrophe.

They had families, every single one of them. A wife, a companion, children afterwards.

Fate was mocking at times. Making fun of two deeply in love souls was too much of a burden to bear.

They hid from the eyes of the world, too superficial to criticize, too selfish to understand.

Every kiss, every hug, they said it was the last one, yet there was always an _after_.

Why did they have to put up with all that? Loving someone you couldn't be with wasn't enough?

Each time they loved each other as if it were the last time, the moans covered their sobs, their arms embraced each other in a tight, convulsive embrace, when pleasure seized them.

That time, too, they had a date.

Michael had rented a small studio apartment for their meetings. He hated motels. They were sleazy.

«You came» he said, when he opened the door.

«You know I would have» David walked in.

«I was hoping not»

«Liar» closed the door, looking around. He knew that house by now, he had their scent. David knew that every place, every surface, had seen them guilty of loving each other.

Like every Thursday, they met at eight o'clock sharp. A strange habit they had covered up under the excuse of working late.

They moved into the small sitting room and Michael poured drinks for both of them.

«How's Georgia?»

«Well, she's just tired with the nights»

«And apparently so did you» he said.

In fact David had deep dark circles under his eyes, a sign that his sleep was very disturbed.

«Birdie wakes up many times now» he excused himself, swallowing a sip. «Anna instead?»

«She's all right, Lyra's a sleepyhead» hinted a smile. The news of the pregnancy was a surprise, but she was happy to have it.

«They are our princesses»

«Right»

Soon after, the silence fell. The two men looked at each other. Talking about their children was safe ground, a subject they could discuss.

«We won't have to » disse David.

«Non start again with this story, you know it's inutile» Michael had his back to him, arranging the tray with the liquor. He heard footsteps approaching, until he felt his presence behind his back.

«What are we doing, Mick?»

He sighed. _What were they doing? That was a million dollar question._

«We are betraying our family, that’s what» he said, turning around.

Each time he lost himself in his irises, admiring them as if they were a rarity of nature.

She loved him, that's all. She loved him and she told him, and she didn't care how ridiculous it sounded. She loved him in spite of everything, despite the secrecy or the burden of betrayal they'd both been carrying for a long time.

«And you want to make another mistake?»

«Yeah» he just said.

«Why?»

That question might have been trivial, but it wasn't. They got caught up in the wrong, thorny situation and didn't know how to get out of it.

«Do you know why, David» resse his look «and if you didn't feel the same way you wouldn't be here»

He saw him close his eyes for a moment, passing a hand through his now longer hair.

«I know what I feel, Michael» sospirò, looking away for a moment «but I’m a traitor»

Michael stiffened "I'm a traitor too" his gaze became hard «but I didn't force you to become _this_. You kissed me, you wanted our relationship to change. I've been as far away from you as I could be»

«But after you didn't object, you didn't reject me. And now we're in this situation!»

Michael was hurt. Was he blaming him? He, who despite being known as a _womanizer_ , had tried very hard not to give in.

«And then go away!» Michael he pushed him «go back from your family, forget me!» his voice cracked.

David didn't realize until that moment how much it had hurt him. His gray eyes were hard, but they were shiny too.

The guilt hit him. It wasn't his fault for that whole situation, at least, not only.

They'd been wrong for a year now.

«Mick, I’m sorry» he said immediately «I didn’t meant it. I’m sorry» he tightened his shirt.

«I don't know why all this happened» he began, with his eyes closed, resting his forehead on his "I've never betrayed anyone in my life and neither have you. David... maybe you're right, this has to stop."

He had made that speech a myriad of times, but neither of them had ever had the courage to put a point to that clandestine relationship. But now Michael had said it, they had to protect what was left of their stories, their families. Protect their children from scandal, from invasion of personal space.

Without saying a word, David kissed him, forcefully, clinging to him. He loved him, but the world could not know it.

Imagine going on without him? He couldn't. They'd become one now, the two of them.

He felt himself squeezed, reciprocated. Every time it ended that way, without being able to avoid it.

They backed down to the bedroom. They knew by heart where he was, even without looking.

Michael made him lie down, interrupting their kiss. The only light came from the living room and created special shading.

Without stopping looking at him, Michael took off his shirt, remaining shirtless.

He was so different from David, that with his dry but athletic physique he became small, in his arms.

He got pulled, and he ended up on him. Again their lips met and their tongues swirled, barely panting.

Soon the clothes were left on the floor, while a tangle of arms and legs rubbed together for relief.

It was just two men, David and Michael. Two men who couldn't help but make a mistake, to love each other in that impatient, visceral, soul-crushing way without being able to do anything to avoid it.

It was Michael who took David, slow, making him his own.

The words were superfluous. The anxieties spoke, the moans suffocated by the hot kisses of swollen, shiny lips.

The thrusts were firm, but gentle, David was always open for him.

They looked each other in the eye and said to each other everything they would never have the courage to say in words.

They said they loved each other only once, then they never said another word about it.

The pleasure grew more and more and the thrust became insistent.

«David...» he moaned in a hoarse voice as the freshly sweaty curls fell on his face.

«Michael... don't... don't... don't stop...» he arched over, biting his lip. The blows to his member increased and shortly afterwards they both stiffened, coming.

Only then did they feel they really belonged to each other, forgetting everything else for a moment.

They stood still, catching their breath.

Their nights were so short, if only to fully enjoy them.

David clung to his back, resting on his chest.

Michael thought it was an invitation to some cuddling, but then he heard him shake «...David?» at which point he heard some hiccups.

She held him tight, breathing in his hair, «it's okay, I got you...»

«It's just bullshit, don't lie to me Mick and don't lie to yourself» he whispered in a broken voice.

He remained silent. He knew he was right, but he just wanted to calm him down. They didn't deserve all that.

She hugged him tightly, stretched herself beside him and made his face rest on her chest. Would it ever change anything? Only time would give answers.

When he felt it calm, he took his face in his hands. It was unbelievable that he was handsome even then, with his contracted face and shiny eyes.

«I love you, David» he heard him hold his breath «and even if this all ends, I'll keep doing it, because I've never felt so close to anyone. I love your every merit and defect, without distinction. If I could make you understand every day what you mean to me»

There, you said it. It took a lot of courage, but he'd been carrying it around too long.

David caressed his cheek, sweetened «you're an idiot Michael, but I love you for that too. I hope one day we can live this out in the open. I know... what the consequences will be, but I don't care. I love Georgia, but since you've been here, my life has changed, completely. Whatever happens, stay by my side»

«I'm not going anywhere» he smiled, also with clear eyes.

«Forever?»

«You can count on it»

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Shimba


End file.
